Hangin' by A Moment
by Vilcafor
Summary: Ein neues Mädchen kommt in Harrys und Rons 7. Jahr nach Hogwarts und es scheint eine Verbindung zw. ihr, Harry und Voldemort zu geben... Pairings: RWOC, HPMB - Atuell: 22 chps.
1. Cherry Blossom Girl

Achtung: Ich habe Harry Potter auf Englisch gelesen, deshalb verwende ich außer Hermines Namen nur die Englischen Ausdrücke (zum Teil kenne ich die deutschen gar nicht...)

Disclaimer: Ich bin – offensichtlich – nicht J.K.Rowling. Bis auf Nicole ist nichts von mir.

* * *

**Hangin by a Moment**  
Kapitel 1 – Cherry Blossom Girl  
(Inspired by Air)

Es war Anfang September und für einen Tag zu dieser Zeit schon ziemlich kalt und der Himmel grau – der erste Schultag.

Am Gleis neundreiviertel drängten sich die Schüler in den Hogwarts Express. Viele Erstklässler liefen verwirrt durch die Gegend, aufgeregt kreischend, ihrem ersten Schultag entgegenfiebernd.

Ron und Ginny kamen gerade mit ihrem Gepäck durch die Wand und versuchten, in dem Durcheinander ihre Freunde zu finden.

"Es können sich ja wohl kaum beide gleichzeitig verspäten... außerdem ist Hermine IMMER pünktlich" sagte Ginny, mehr zu sich selbst. Und im selben Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, denn ihr älterer Bruder zuckte in einer seltsamen Pose zusammen.

Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren ende letzten Schuljahres ein Paar geworden. Eigentlich war nach außen hin zumindest alles sehr gut gelaufen und nicht einmal Harry konnte Ginny erklären, was passiert war, dass sie jetzt getrennt waren.

Ron zitterte innerlich, er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sonst keiner bemerkte. Plötzlich hatte sie einfach nicht mehr geschrieben – nichts – niente – nada... wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie sich begegneten?

Das Warnsignal ertönte, der Zug würde gleich abfahren.

"Da sind sie ja! Hallo! Harry! Hermine!" rief Ginny und beide rannten zum Einstieg, wo ihre Freunde auf sie warteten.

Schnell waren sie in den Zug eingestiegen. Ginny fand Luna am Eingang eines Abteils stehend. Sie rief nach ihr.

"Guten Tag, Ginny. Ihr seid nur zu viert? Könnte ich mich vielleicht wieder zu euch ins Abteil setzen – ich besuche dich dann nachher, Colin – denn hier ist alles besetzt."

"Sicher, Loony, aber wir müssen selbst erst nach einem leeren Abteil suchen"

Insgeheim verwünschte sie Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Colins Bruder und die zwei Hufflepuffs aus dem 3. Jahrgang. (unterhielten sich über Muggelsportarten oder so) Es war doch offensichtlich, dass zwischen Loony und Colin etwas lief, und keiner der fünf kam auf die Idee, seinen Platz zu räumen.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Hermine machten sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil und waren schon fast am Ende des Zugs. Auf ihrer Suche kamen sie am Abteil ihrer liebsten Slytherins vorbei. Freude! Draco, Crabbe, Goyle (A/N ich finde deren Nachnamen so cool, ich verwende die lieber g), Blaise, Pansy und Millicent. Draco konnte ihnen gar nicht laut genug nachrufen, dass er nur Schulsprecher war und präsentierte stolz sein Abzeichen. Als Hermine konterte dass sie Schulsprecherin war, war er fürs erste ruhig. In der Hitze des Gefechts bemerkte keiner Harrys seltsamen Blick auf eine bestimmte Person im Abteil.

Das letzte Abteil des Zuges war nicht frei. Allerdings saß nur eine Person darin, so hatten sie Platz.

"Hey, ist hier noch frei? Dürfen wir?", fragte Harry.

Das Mädel hob nur halb ihre Hand und signalisierte ihnen einzutreten.

Hermine setzte sich rechts neben den Eingang. Ron saß auf der linken Fensterseite, der Unbekannten gegen über.

Nach einiger Zeit des allgemeinen Schweigens blickte Ron von seinem Quidditch Magazin auf um das Mädchen genauer zu studieren.

Sie musste etwa so alt sein wie er, hatte dunkelblonde, fast braune Haare mit einem leicht goldenen Glanz – im selben Moment fragte er sich, wieso ihm das so genau auffiel.

Sie hatte die Beine auf ihrem Koffer am Boden aufgestellt und einen Plastikkoffer am Schoß (dieses Muggelding hieß Laptop, erfuhr er später von Harry – ein ziemlich unlogisches Gerät meinte er) – so konnte er ihr Gesicht anfangs nicht erkennen.

"Siehst du ihr Gesicht?", flüsterte ihm Harry neben ihm gerade zu.

"Nein, wieso?"

"Steh mal auf und geh auf die Toilette"

Ron stand auf. Jetzt konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen.

Wahnsinn. Es war perfekt.

Ihr Gesicht hatte scharfen Konturen, sie hatte eine schöne gerade Nase und blassrosa Lippen die gut zu ihrem blassen Teint passten. Ihre eisblauen Augen waren etwas starrend und sie wirkte etwas kühl.

Aber vielleicht war sie ja sonst ganz nett.

_Vielleicht wird das siebente Jahr doch nicht soooo schlimm... _


	2. Second Sight

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling, auch wenn ich es gerne wäre.

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment**  
Kapitel 2 – Second Sight  
(inspired by Placebo)

Es war Anfang September und für einen Tag zu dieser Zeit schon ziemlich kalt und der Himmel grau – der erste Schultag.  
Am Gleis neundreiviertel drängten sich die Schüler in den Hogwarts Express. Viele Erstklässler liefen verwirrt durch die Gegend, aufgeregt kreischend, ihrem ersten Schultag entgegenfiebernd.

Ron und Ginny kamen gerade mit ihrem Gepäck durch die Wand und versuchten, in dem Durcheinander ihre Freunde zu finden.

"Es können sich ja wohl kaum beide gleichzeitig verspäten... außerdem ist Hermine IMMER pünktlich" sagte Ginny, mehr zu sich selbst. Und im selben Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, denn ihr älterer Bruder zuckte in einer seltsamen Pose zusammen.  
Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren ende letzten Schuljahres ein Paar geworden. Eigentlich war nach außen hin zumindest alles sehr gut gelaufen und nicht einmal Harry konnte Ginny erklären, was passiert war, dass sie jetzt getrennt waren.  
Ron zitterte innerlich, er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sonst keiner bemerkte. Plötzlich hatte sie einfach nicht mehr geschrieben – nichts – niente – nada... wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie sich begegneten?

Das Warnsignal ertönte, der Zug würde gleich abfahren.

"Da sind sie ja! Hallo! Harry! Hermine" rief Ginny und beide rannten zum Einstieg, wo ihre Freunde auf sie warteten.

Schnell waren sie in den Zug eingestiegen. Ginny fand Luna am Eingang eines Abteils stehend. Sie rief nach ihr.  
"Guten Tag, Ginny. Ihr seid nur zu viert? Könnte ich mich vielleicht wieder zu euch ins Abteil setzen – ich besuche dich dann nachher, Colin – denn hier ist alles besetzt."

"Sicher, Loony, aber wir müssen selbst erst nach einem leeren Abteil suchen"

Insgeheim verwünschte sie Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Colins Bruder und die zwei Hufflepuffs aus dem 3. Jahrgang. (unterhielten sich über Muggelsportarten oder so) Es war doch offensichtlich, dass zwischen Loony und Colin etwas lief, und keiner der fünf kam auf die Idee, seinen Platz zu räumen.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Hermine machten sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil und waren schon fast am Ende des Zugs. Auf ihrer Suche kamen sie am Abteil ihrer liebsten Slytherins vorbei. Freude! Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinsonund Millicent Bulstrode. Draco konnte ihnen gar nicht laut genug nachrufen, dass er nur Schulsprecher war und präsentierte stolz sein Abzeichen. Als Hermine konterte dass sie Schulsprecherin war, war er fürs erste ruhig. In der Hitze des Gefechts bemerkte keiner Harrys seltsamen Blick auf eine bestimmte Person im Abteil.

Das letzte Abteil des Zuges war nicht frei. Allerdings saß nur eine Person darin, so hatten sie Platz.

"Hey, ist hier noch frei? Dürfen wir", fragte Harry.

Das Mädel hob nur halb ihre Hand und signalisierte ihnen einzutreten.

Hermine setzte sich rechts neben den Eingang. Ron saß auf der linken Fensterseite, der Unbekannten gegen über.

Nach einiger Zeit des allgemeinen Schweigens blickte Ron von seinem Quidditch Magazin auf um das Mädchen genauer zu studieren.  
Sie musste etwa so alt sein wie er, hatte dunkelblonde, fast braune Haare mit einem leicht goldenen Glanz – im selben Moment fragte er sich, wieso ihm das so genau auffiel.  
Sie hatte die Beine auf ihrem Koffer am Boden aufgestellt und einen Plastikkoffer am Schoß (dieses Muggelding hieß Laptop, erfuhr er später von Harry – ein ziemlich unlogisches Gerät meinte er) – so konnte er ihr Gesicht anfangs nicht erkennen.

"Siehst du ihr Gesicht", flüsterte ihm Harry neben ihm gerade zu. "Nein, wieso" – "Steh mal auf und _geh auf die Toilette_"

Ron stand auf. Jetzt konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen.

Wahnsinn. Es war perfekt.

Eine perfekt geformte Nase in einem wunderschönen zarten Gesicht, ihre Lippen blass mit scharfen Konturen, und ihre Augen eisblau. Einzig, ihr Blick war starr und auch sonst wirkte sie etwas kühl.  
Aber vielleicht war sie ja sonst ganz nett.

_Vielleicht wird das siebente Jahr doch nicht soooo schlimm...

* * *

_

**A/N:** Das ist meine alleralleraller erste fanfic in meinem ganzen Leben. Also bitte seid gnädig und flamet nicht. Über konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich allerdings immer ;-)  
Hoffe, ihr bleibt dran.


	3. Everything is Everything

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling, aber Nicole ist meinssss

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 3 - Everything is Everything  
(inspired by Phoenix)

Als sie die große Halle betraten, suchte Ron sofort nach Nicole, doch er konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Er wollte gerne wissen in welchem Haus sie war.

Im Zug hatte sie noch ihre Muggelkleidung angehabt und nicht die Hogwarts Schuluniform.

Hermine, als Schulsprecherin setzte sich an das Ende des langen Gryffindor-Tisches, Ginny und Ron, die beide Vertrauensschüler waren, daneben und Harry neben Ron.

Die Tür zur Halle öffnete sich, und Professor McGonagall, Head of House von Gryffindor, kam mit ca. 100 neuen Schülern herein. Es wurde augenblicklich still.

In der Mitte des Saals saß auf einem Schemel der altbekannte, sprechende Hut, für den schäbig noch ein Kompliment war.

Dumbledore stand auf: "Meine lieben Schüler und erste Jahrgänge, ich darf eich herzlich zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts begrüßen. Vor allem in Zeiten die so unsicher sind wie diese, war Hogwarts immer eine standhafte Festung, es ist euch daher garantiert, ohne Unterbrechung lernen zu können."

"Dennoch, es gibt dieses Jahr einige Neuerungen, die ich euch kurz vorstellen möchte."

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

"Doch zuerst: die Einteilung, liebe erste Jahrgänge, in eure Häuser"

Ein Murmeln ging durch den Raum. Es war keine weitere Erklärung notwendig, alle Erstsemester erfuhren immer im Zug schon alles über die 4 Häuser von Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall, eine große Frau mit langer Nase und einem gepflegten Äußeren stellte sich neben den sprechenden Hut.

Sie musste ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab pieken, um ihn zu wecken. In seinem Alter war er auch nicht mehr ganz fit.

Der Hut grunzte kurz, dann begann er zu sprechen.

_Ich bin der sprechende Hut,_

_merk dir das gut._

_Und wer hier lacht,_

_dem sei gesagt, ich hab' die Macht._

_Deine Zukunft zu entscheiden._

_Ich muss nur in dein Inneres blicken_

_um dich ins richtige Haus zu schicken._

_Als da wären: Slytherin,_

_ein altes Haus mit wenig Ruhm,_

_doch kannst du hier Freunde finden,_

_Verbündete fürs Leben binden._

_Ravenclaw, das zweite Haus,_

_sucht sich gern die Leute aus,_

_die sehr interessiert im Lernen sind,_

_und sehr erwachsen für ein Kind._

_Hufflepuff wär noch zu nennen,_

_hier lernst du Unterschiede kennen._

_Dieses Haus hat Toleranz,_

_verzicht auf Vorurteile ganz._

_Gryffindor, so schaut es aus_

_ist ein ehrbares Haus,_

_Von einem Freund hier kannst erwarten_

_Solidarität in allen Arten._

_Nun ich bin zwar schon sehr alt_

_und mir friert und mir ist kalt._

_Kann auch nicht mehr sehr gut dichten,_

_so lasst mich nun eure Seelen sichten._

Nachdem die Erstklässler von Joanne Arden bis Kira Zewani alle in ihre Häuser eingeteilt waren, von 98 Schülern waren 32 in Hufflepuff, 26 in Ravenclaw, und je 20 in Slytherin und Gryffindor, stand Professor Dumbledore wieder auf.

"Bevor wir mit dem Eröffnungsfest beginnen, möchte ich euch noch über die Neuerungen dieses Schuljahres aufklären.

Zuerst eine schlechte Nachricht, anstatt wie vorher alle ab der 3. Schulstufe, dürfen dieses Jahr aus Sicherheitsgründen nur die 7. und 8. Klassen, in Begleitung, an einem Wochenende des Monats nach Hogsmeade."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, offenbar waren vor allem die diesjährigen dritten Klassen enttäuscht, die sich schon auf Hogsmeade gefreut hatten.

"Aber," es wurde wieder still, "alle ab der 4. Schulstufe und 3. Klassen mit älterer Begleitung, haben als Ersatz sozusagen, dieses Jahr die Gelegenheit, gleich 4 Bälle zu besuchen: Den Samhain-Ball am 31. Oktober im Anschluss an das Halloween Fest, den Yule-Ball am 21. Dezember, das Valentins Fest (dabei grinste Dumbledore leicht) am 13. Februar und das Beltane Fest am 28. Juni."

Applaus ging durch die Menge, der hauptsächlich von Mädchen kam, für Jungs ersetzte ein Ball wohl kaum einen Besuch bei "Zonko's".

"Weiter möchte ich unseren neuen alten Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, für alle die ihn noch nicht kennen, dies ist Professor Remus Lupin."

Das hatte Harry nicht gewusst. Warum hatte Remus ihnen bei ihren Treffen in Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 nichts davon erzählt?

Er, Ron, Hermine und Co. winkten ihm zu, er lächelte zurück.

"Außerdem haben wir einen neuen Schulbeauftragten des Ministeriums zu begrüßen, nachdem Mrs. Umbridge und Mrs. Zabini in den letzten beiden Jahren gekündigt haben. Begrüßen sie herzlich Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

Einige Ravenclaws und die Slytherins klatschten. Und als Harry und Ron gerade dabei waren, den Schock zu verdauen:

"Und als letztes möchte ich ihnen eine weitere neue Schülerin vorstellen. Dies ist Nicole Hohenberg."

Nicole trat aus einem Eck hinter dem Professorentisch hervor.

"Wie ihr seht wird sie nicht in die erste Stufe einsteigen, sondern in die 6. Sie wurde bereits in ihr Haus eingeteilt, bitte setzten sie sich zu ihren Kollegen an den Slytherin Tisch."

Ein enttäuschtes Raunzen war hörbar.

Nicole war ziemlich hübsch, und so hatten wohl einige Schüler der anderen Häuser gehofft, sie würde in ihr Haus kommen.

"Sie sieht schon aus wie eine typische Slytherin" bemerkte Hermine.

"Was! Gar nicht!" Riefen Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean und einige andere Jungs an ihrem Tisch.

"Aber zumindest ist ihr Charakter wohl verdorben genug um sie in dieses Haus einzuteilen."

Das Fest war üppig wie immer, und mit vollen Mägen und ihren Stundenplänen machten sich die Schüler in ihre Schlafräume auf.

Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts hatte begonnen.


	4. Predictable

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling, als ob man mich je für sie halten würde.

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment**  
Kapitel 4 - Predictable  
(inspired by Good Charlotte) 

Am nächsten Tag begann der Unterricht mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und einer Doppelstunde erweiterte Zaubertränke – Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen.

Hermine war froh, Neville nur die ersten beiden Stunden betreuen zu müssen, da er den Erweiterungskurs nicht belegt hatte.

Professor Snape war grantig wie immer und zog Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab, gottseidank konnte Hermine durch gute Antworten wieder 5 Punkte dazugewinnen, so war der Schnitt für die Gryffindors nicht all zu schlecht ausgefallen.

Zwischen den beiden Blöcken war eine halbe Stunde Pause, die die drei im Hof verbrachten. Es war wieder recht warm geworden und der September zeigte sich von der schönsten Seite.

Ron und Harry überlegten, ob sie einen Zeitgefühlzauberspruch an sich anwenden sollten, damit die Stunde schneller verging.

"Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich, dass ihr dann sehr schnell mitschreiben müsst und ausseht, als ob ihr euch in Zeitlupe bewegt, wie wollt ihr dann auch nur einen einzigen Zaubertrank fertig bekommen?" argumentierte Hermine.

Damit war also nichts zu machen.

"Oh, no!" stöhnte Harry.

Über den Hof kam gerade eine Gruppe Slytherins, namentlich Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise und Nicole, sowie zwei weitere Sechstklässler.

"Na Potter, Weasel, Granger? Bereit für die nächste Runde?"

"Zieh leine Malfoy" sagte Harry.

"Hey, Weasel, diese Stunde ist kein Longbottom da, der gegen dich ankommt. Jetzt bist du der unfähigste, schlecht riechende Trottel!"

Die Slytherins lachten.

_Sogar Nicole lacht, sie hat doch ein verdorbenen Charakter, Hermine hat recht_, dachte Ron gekränkt.

Harry beschloss, Draco zu ignorieren, einer der anderen war ein leichteres verbales Ziel.

"Na Crabbe, solltest du nicht längst im Verwandlungsunterricht sein? Oder vermisst du schon die alten Zeiten mit deinem Meister als Sklave?"

Doch Vincent Crabbe begann zu grinsen. Auch Hermine machte den Mund auf.

Noch bevor beide etwas sagen konnten, rannte Ginny über den Hof: "Ron, du... du glaubst es nicht... sie haben den Stundenplan geändert! Wir haben jetzt mit euch siebenten Klassen Zaubertränke!"

* * *

Später hatten sich die Slytherins und Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws (also eigentlich fast nur Slytherins) der sechsten und siebenten Klassen im Zaubertränke-Labor in den Kellergewölben eingefunden.

Snape stand vorne und erklärte: "Auch wenn ich nicht sehr begeistert bin, Dumbledore hat in einer Muggelzeitschrift von Schulversuchen gelesen und bildet sich ein, meinen wertvollen Unterricht für so etwas zu benutzen"

Harry dachte, _wir freuen uns genau so wenig_.

"Also," erklärte Snape weiter, "es werden je ein Schüler der sechsten und der siebenten Klasse zusammen ein Projekt ausarbeiten. Dieses Projekt rechnet sich zu 50 in eure N.E.W.T.S. Ergebnisse. Die sechsten, werden nächstes Jahr dieses Projekt angerechnet bekommen. Und übernächstes Jahr werden die jetzigen vierten und fünften Klassen etwas ähnliches machen, ich hoffe, dass es nicht wieder in Zaubertränke ist"

Hermine zeigte auf. "Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Heißt das, wir haben ein derartiges Projekt nur in Zaubertränke?"

"Ja, das heißt es. Bei Erfolg kann sich Dumbledore vorstellen, dass die N.E.W.T.S. nur noch auf Projektbasis abgelegt werden"

"Und wozu?" wollte Draco wissen.

"Das frage ich mich auch, Mr. Malfoy. Angeblich zu besseren Kommunikation unter Schülern verschiedener Häusern, Muggel nennen es _Teamwork_."

Dracos Gesicht war starr vor Entsetzen. "Das heißt, wir könnten auch unter Umständen mit Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, oder Ravenclaws zusammenarbeiten müssen."

"Ja."

"Und wer entscheidet das?"

"Das Los."

Kaum zu Ende erklärt, stellte Snape zwei Töpfe auf den Tisch. In dem einen befanden sich die Namen der Siebtklässler, im anderen die der Sechstklässler.

Und er begann vorzulesen:

"Hermine Granger – Ginny Weasley – Die Auswirkungen von Vielsafttrank auf 10 Tiere unterschiedlicher Familien"

"Draco Malfoy – Vincent Crabbe – Die Vor- und Nachteile mit Zaubersprüchen oder Tränken ein Animagus zu werden"

"Justin Finch-Fletchey – Hannah Abbott – Die Macht von Einhornteilen, und ich meine nicht nur die Hörner"

"Harry Potter – Colin Creevy – Erfinden sie 10 Entwicklungstinkturen für magische Fotos, das ist doch was für sie Creevy?"

"Millicent Bulstrode – Luna Lovegood Anti-Aging vom Stein der Weisen bis Hautlotionen, 20 Produkte, 3 davon von ihnen erfunden. Schauen die nicht so böse Miss Bulstrode."

"Ron Weasley – Nicole Hohenberg – Analysieren sie 30 Gifte von Flugwesen wie Hippogreife, Harpyien, Phönixe und dergleichen."

Und so ging es weiter, bis alle einen Partner hatten, dadurch, dass die Schülerzahl ungenau war, musste eine Ravenclaw-Siebtklässlerin mit zwei Hufflepuffs aus der sechsten Klasse gepaart werden.

Dann ging es fort im Unterrichtsstoff, das Projekt war in der Freizeit zu erledigen.

Nach dem Unterricht kam Draco auf Nicole zu: "Hey, du musst nicht mit Weasel zusammen arbeiten. Snape hat gemeint wenn alle mit einem Tausch einverstanden sind ist es in Ordnung."

Nicole lächelte Draco an: "Nein ist schon ok, hast du nicht gesagt dieser Weasley verplappert sich gern. Ich hab nichts gegen ein bisschen Gossip"

Draco grinste, na gut, ich muss in erweitertes Hellsehen, wir sehen uns zu Mittag. Bevor er ging drehte er sich um: "Und Nicole, den Kratzer am Hals hast du in zwei Stunden mit Multiheillotion wieder weg."

* * *

A/N: Bitte schreibt doch ein Review wenn's gefällt. 


	5. Special Needs

Disclaimer: Wer bin ich? Auf jeden Fall nicht J.K. Rowling, die das Universum das ich für meine Geschichte verwende, geschaffen hat.

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 5 - Special Needs  
(inspired by Placebo)

_Ich bin hier, ganz nah bei dir. Ich weiß du kannst mich riechen und jeder Windhauch kommt dir wie eine Berührung von mir vor. Du wirst mich nicht los. _

_Und wenn du jemandem von uns erzählst, dann werde ich alles über dich erzählen.

* * *

_

"Frierst du so sehr, dass du Strumpfhosen tragen musst? Ich glaube kaum, dass es in Mitteleuropa um diese Jahreszeit viel wärmer ist."

"Keine Sorge, Draco, ich werde nur leicht krank, deshalb ist es besser ich schwitze in dieser Kleidung, als ich fange mir schon Anfang Oktober die erste Erkältung ein"

"Und wie läuft dein Projekt mit Weasel?"

"Schlecht, obwohl, so wie wir mit Weasley umgehen, verstehe ich, dass er vor mir wegrennt."

"Ja, aber, hey, es geht um deine N.E.W.T.S. nächstes Jahr, seine sind mir egal, aber ihr hättet trotzdem schon wie alle vor drei Wochen beginnen sollen!"

"Ok, du hast recht, ich werde ihn heut Nachmittag einkreisen..."

Draco sah Nicole besorgt an, sie war plötzlich mit ihrem Fuß zur Seite geknickt und hatte sich in letzter Sekunde an Draco fest halten können. "Alles in Ordnung"

"Ja, ja, ich bin gestern auf einer Stiege ausgerutscht und blöd aufgetreten, nicht der Rede wert"

"Lass es besser von Madam Pomfrey ansehen, womöglich ist er verstaucht."

"Ich habe bereits einen Heilungsspruch angewendet, es müsste morgen wieder ganz sein."

"Wie du meinst... wir sehen uns heute Abend."

* * *

Doch Nicole musste Ron gar nicht abpassen, er rannte direkt in sie hinein. Nicole öffnete gerade eine Klassentür und trat heraus, als Ron Weasley gegen sie prallte und beide umfielen und dabei die Tür aus den Angeln rissen.

Er war gerade dabei, ihr auf zu helfen, als Lucius Malfoy aus dem Raum kam und Ron befahl, die Tür wieder einzuhängen. (dank Rons Quidditch Training ein nicht all zu schweres Unterfangen, jedoch ein normaler Schüler wäre wohl von der Tür erschlagen worden)

Weiters gab es 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, 10 für ein Mädchen umrennen, 10 für die ausgehängte Tür.

Als Ron wieder gehen wollte, tippte Nicole ihn kurz an. Etwas unsicher blickte sie zu ihm herauf. Ron war etwa ein einhalb Köpfe größer als sie und das schüchterte sie doch ein wenig ein.

"Ahm, Weasley, bitte geh nicht... ich meine..."

"Was?" Ron versuchte, genervt zu klingen. Dass sie bei Dracos Witzen über ihn immer lachte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sie bewies im Unterricht oft genug, wie intelligent sie war und dann so etwas.

"Es geht um das Zaubertränke Projekt, das mit den Flugwesen. Ich... es geht doch auch um deine N.E.W.T.S., und... du gehst mir aus dem Weg... ich denke wir sollten bald damit anfangen"

Ron seufzte, er wusste von vornherein was sie wollte, aber trotzdem hatte er gehofft, das Projekt so lange wie möglich zu verdrängen.

Er sah auf sie herab. Er merkte, dass sie etwas angst vor ihm hatte – _Slytherins sind nur in der Gruppe stark_ – weg waren, der arrogante Blick und die abweisende Körperhaltung. War er wirklich so furchteinflößend?

"Ok, morgen sechzehn Uhr in der Bibliothek in der Abteilung Tiergifte." grunzte er schlecht gelaunt und ging.

"Bitte vergiss es nicht" rief sie ihm noch leise nach.

_Tzk, Hohenberg und Mr. Malfoy planen wohl schon ihre Hochzeit mit Draco, so viel Zeit wie sie immer mit beiden verbringt._


	6. Love will Come Through

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gehören Settings und Charaktere, auf Nicole bestehe ich.

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 6 - Love will come trough  
(inspired by Travis)

Noch am selben Tag saß in der Bibliothek eine seltsame Gruppe an einem Tisch, ziemlich hinten im Eck, so dass es auch keinem Besucher auffiel, WER da saß.

Es waren Harry Potter, Colin Creevy, Luna Lovegood und Millicent Bulstrode. Während Luna und Colin sich offenbar blendend unterhielten, versuchten ihre Partner vergebens, sie an das Zaubertränke – Projekt zu erinnern.

Millicent sah nervös zu Harry hinüber. Harry und Colin waren in Gryffindor und Luna, obwohl eine Ravenclaw war mit beiden sehr gut befreundet. Sie als Slytherin fühlte sich zurecht nicht wohl.

Harry ging es nicht anders, er freute sich genauso wenig, wegen Colin jetzt mit Parkinsons Sidekick an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen.

Doch als er plötzlich ihre zitternde Hand und ihre glasigen Augen bemerkte, wurde ihm ganz anders.

"Bulstrode?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. Er starrte ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Harry hatte nie genauer hingesehen. Millicent fiele in einer Gruppe Mädchen nicht auf. Sie hatte mittelbraune, glatte lange Haare, braune Augen und sah ziemlich hübsch aus, aber mehr als "hübsch" auch nicht.

Hätte sie nicht diesen schlechten Charakter wie alle Slytherins...

"Was?"

"Geht's dir gut?"

"Wieso?", sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Hast du Angst, ganz ohne deine Leute vor dir?", grinste sie Harry seitlich an.

"Sei ruhig, du... du.."

"Ich... was?"

Millicent stand auf, Potter war wirklich unerträglich, auch ohne Weasel und Granger. Sie ging nach hinten zu den Regalen mit Geschichtsbüchern. Wenn sie sich aufregte, dann half es meistens, wenn sie die Biografie irgendeines berühmten Zauberers rückwärts las.

Plötzlich fasste jemand von hinten ihre Hand.

Sie schreckte nach hinten.

Potter!

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Bulstrode."

Er grinste noch breiter, offensichtlich hatte sie gerade Angst um ihr Leben. Slytheris...

"Lass mich los!"

Sie wehrte sich, doch Harry wollte nicht loslassen. Plötzlich ließ er nach, hielt ihre Hand aber noch immer fest. Millicent fiel in ein Regal und er an sie.

Er hielt ihre beiden Hände über ihrem Kopf.

Harry beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne und küsste sie.

Millicent war starr vor Schreck.

Als Harry abließ starrte er ihr verdutzt ins Gesicht und lief augenblicklich weg.

Millicent konnte es nicht fassen.

_Er will mich fertig machen_, dachte sie, _er will mich fertig machen!_

Sie beschloss, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Ihre Kollegen würden sie lynchen, wenn sie davon erführen, dass sie sich nicht gewehrt hatte. Warum? Das fragte sie sich auch eben.

Harry rannte so schnell es ging von der Bibliothek in den Gryffindor Turm, vorbei an seinen Kollegen im Aufenthaltsraum, hinauf in die Schlafsäle wo er sich einsperrte.

_Scheiße_, dachte er.

"Scheiße!"

_Was habe ich getan?

* * *

_

"Du gehörst nicht hierher!" haben sie gerufen. "Du bist ein Monster!", "Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr!" Es hat nicht viele gegeben, die mit ihr geredet hatten, und Freunde hatte sie überhaupt fast keine. Sie wusste, sie war anders, so sehr sie es zu leugnen versuchte. Und dann, an diesem 15. Dezember...

Nicole schreckte hoch. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch die Vorhänge ihres Bettes. In den Räumen des Slytherin Hauses gab es nur wenige Fenster und hier in diesem Raum befand sich keines. Sie versuchte ihre Uhr zu lesen und merkte, dass es mitten in der Nacht war.

Sie versuchte es, sich wieder in ihrem Bett gemütlich zu machen, doch ihr tat jeder Knochen im Körper weh. Nicole sprach leise zwei Heilungssprüche und machte einen Schluck Traumlos-Trank.

_Viel habe ich nicht mehr davon_, dachte sie. _Wie ich wohl schlafen werde, wenn ich nichts mehr davon habe...

* * *

_

A/N: Ich hatte die Idee von Millicent und Harry, als ich "A Secret Worth Keeping" von RedWritingHood gelesen habe. Wie sie Millicent beschrieben hatte, gefiel mir.


	7. Misread

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 7 - Misread  
(inspired by Kings of Convenience)

Am darauffolgenden Tag, es war ein strahlender Donnerstag und die Oktobersonne wärmte alle noch ein letztes mal mit ihren schwachen Strahlen, trafen sich Ron und Nicole in der Bibliothek.

Da es allerdings draußen so schön war, beschlossen sie, es sich auf einer Wiese hinter dem Schloss gemütlich zu machen.

"Sollten wir die Einteilung der Arbeit nach Art des Gifts, nach Tierart oder nach Körperteil machen?"

"Ehrlich, Hohenberg, es ist mir so egal..."

"Sag, Weasley, WILLST du die N.E.W.T.s überhaupt schaffen?", Nicole sah ihn böse an.

"Ich denke wohl kaum, dass die Einteilung der Mappe über meine N.E.W.T.s Note entscheidet."

Ron streckte sich im Gras aus und schloss die Augen, um die Sonne zu genießen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, dass eine systematische Einteilung ESSENTIELL ist!"

"Hohenberg, du solltest dir Gedanken machen... du redest schon wie Hermine, und die ist eine Gryffindor."

Nicole stöhnte und beugte sich wieder über ihr Sketchbook und kritzelte an einem Baumdiagramm herum.

"Ginny hat mir erzählt, du bist die einzige Slytherin, die auch noch zugibt illegalen Methoden nicht abgeneigt zu sein.."

Sie starrte ihn an: "Was?"

"Heute in Zaubertränke... Snape hat Morgentautrank erklärt, und du hast ihn gefragt, warum man, um innere Wunden zu heilen, nicht Wasweißich-trank braut.."

"Biberwurzeltrank... außerdem bin ich immer noch der Meinung, es ist sinnvoller, es sind exakt die selben Zutaten nur fügt man Biberwurzel anstatt Morgentau dazu.", schnappte Nicole.

"Snape hat gesagt, Biberwurzel ist verboten, wegen der unkontrollierbaren Nebenwirkungen. Wie kann man nur so offen und ehrlich seine Einstellung gegenüber den Gesetzen zeigen? Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass die Familien von Slytherin-Schülern gerne ihre eigenen Grenzen zwischen legal und illegal ziehen..."

"Ach halt doch die Klappe.. das freut dich wieder, wenn ich von meinem eigenen Hausvorstand niedergemacht werde."

Ron grinste nur. Das war zuviel für Nicole. Sie stand auf und schrie ihn an.

"SAG, WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST! Ich versuche hier, zu arbeiten, nur damit so ein grenzdebiler Vollidiot wie du durch seine N.E.W.T.s kommt! Und was machst du, du beleidigst mich auch noch! Ich meine, hältst du mich für BLÖD?"

Zum Schluss war Nicoles Stimme sogar schon etwas schrill.

Ron, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte, wie sie ihre Tasche nach ihm warf, war sichtlich erschrocken. Mit der Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise konterten Slytherins nur mit weiteren Beleidigungen die dazu verleiteten diese wiederum zu beleidigen.

"Ich... äh..."

Und dann sah er, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

"Hey, Hohenberg... Nicole... ich... es war doch nur ein Scherz..."

"Ein SCHERZ! Weißt du wie ich mich fühle? Nein, natürlich weißt du das nicht! Du bist so dämlich!", Augen wurden schmaler, "Kein Wunder, dass es kein Mädchen länger als ein paar Wochen mit dir aushält, wenn du immer so ein Arschloch bist!"

Mit diesen Worten, rannte sie zurück zum Schloss.

_Verdammt._

Dann legte sich Ron wieder zurück in die Wiese und legte sich plötzlich dabei auf etwas großes, festes.

_Auch das noch, sie hat ihre Tasche vergessen._

Der Gedanke, ihr in den nächsten Tagen unter die Augen treten zu müssen, freute ihn nicht gerade.

_Vielleicht ist nichts wichtiges drin... mal sehen..._

Er öffnete die Tasche und kramte darin herum.

Zaubertränkebuch, Verwandlungsbuch, Zaubersprüche Band 6, Taschenspiegel in Blümchenform, Kalender mit Erinner-mich, Tagebuch, Stiftbox,... stopp: TAGEBUCH?

Das könnte interessant werden. Er nahm es heraus und versuchte, es zu öffnen. Es war magisch verschlossen. Allerdings hatte es ein Schlüsselschloss, deshalb gelang es Ron, mit einem einfachen "_Alohomora_" das Buch zu öffnen.

_Entweder glaubt sie, es interessiert sich keiner für ihr Tagebuch, oder SIE ist die Dumme..._

Er begann gerade, die Widmung zu lesen "Für unsere kleine Nicole, von Großmutter und Großvater", als sein kleiner Erinner-mich an seinem Schlüsselbund zu leuchten begann.

Ron bemerkte dass er sich in zehn Minuten (er stellte den Erinner-mich immer zehn Minuten vorher, allerdings war es schwer vom Gryffindor-Turm zum Astronomie-Turm in weniger als 15 Minuten zu gelangen) mit Harry, Hermine, Neville und Dean zum Zaubersprüche-Lernen treffen musste.

Bevor er das Tagebuch zurück in die Tasche packte, schnappte er sich einen Stein und legte ihn daneben. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab kurz das Buch und dann den Stein an und sprach "_Copia Transfermate_", der Stein verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein identisches Buch. Er packte die Kopie in seine Manteltasche und machte sich auf zum Schloss.

* * *

A/N: Ron als Tagebuchdieb kommt auch in anderen Geschichten vor (ich erinnere mich da an "Ron and the Lost Girl"), aber sonst würde eine Slytherin einem Gryffindor doch nie private Dinge erzählen, oder? 


	8. Somewhere only we Know

Disclaimer: So gern ich das auch behaupten würde, aber Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, dankt J.K. Rowling für 5 (bald 6) wunderbare Bücher.

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 8 – Somewhere only we know  
(inspired by Keane)

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und der Mond schien in einer sternenklaren Nacht und erhellte die Umgebung.

Ron saß auf dem Dach der Großen Halle, im Schatten des Hauptturms, wo oben Dumbledores Räume waren. Hier konnte er sich sicher sein, dass ihn keiner bemerken würde.

Hier konnte er sich ungestört entspannen und die Welt von Harry Potter, Voldemort, seinen Eltern, seiner Exfreundin, seinen Schulproblemen – einfach allem entfliehen.

Er lag einfach da... nahm hier und da einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey den er in einem kleinen Flachmann mitgebracht hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Er blinzelte um zu erkennen wer es war, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nichts genau erkennen.

"Oh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, hier jemanden zu treffen. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Sagte eine Stimme.

"Umm, nein nein, schon ok."

"Danke," sagte die Stimme und ein Feuerzeug flammte auf.

"Hohenberg!"

"Ah, Weasley, du bis das! In dieser Scheißdunkelheit sieht man auch echt gar nichts."

Plötzlich wurde es ein bisschen heller. Ron und Nicole waren von einem Schwarm Glühwürmchen eingekreist.

"So ist es besser, allerdings werden die armen Käferchen sicher frieren." Sagte Nicole und lächelte ihn an.

"Hohenberg..."

"Weasley, ich hasse meinen Nachnamen, bitte sag Nicole zu mir."

"Na gut... Nicole... ich meine, hey, weiß irgendwer, dass du rauchst?"

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Hm, ich denke, Dumbledore weiß es sicher, aber solange er nichts sagt und ich jeden Stummel in einen Föhrenzapfen verwandle oder ähnliches..."

"Und wieso bist du hier, ich meine wäre es nicht einfacher sich aus einem Fenster zu hängen?"

"Ich brauche ja auch einen Ort zum entspannen."

"Ok, ich bin auch deshalb hier."

"Und Ron, ich darf doch Ron zu dir sagen oder, weißt du schon mit wem du auf das Samhain Fest gehst?" Fragte Nicole.

"Soll das eine Frage sein, ob ich mit dir hingehe?"

"Nein!", Nicole streckte beide Hände vor sich, "DAS ginge wirklich nicht. Außerdem hat mich Draco schon gefragt."

"Ach so." Nicole glaubte eine Spur von Enttäuschung in Rons Stimme zu hören. "Nun ja, ich denke, da Hermine von Dumbledore die Erlaubnis hat, Victor zum Ball mitzunehmen, werde ich wohl irgendein Mädel nehmen, das übrig bleibt."

Dann war für einige Augenblicke Ruhe.

"Sag, Nicole. Was ist da zwischen dir und Draco? Ich meine, du hängst anscheinend oft mit seinem Vater herum und Draco selbst sieht man auch selten von deiner Seite weichen."

Es war immer noch relative dunkel, doch Ron konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog.

Nicole schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte dann ruhig:

"Es hat nichts mit Draco zu tun, und schon gar nicht was du meinst. Ich... kenne Mr. Malfoy von früher. Er hat... sagen wir, er hat mir ein paar mal aus der Klemme geholfen."

Ron war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht der größte Samariter war, aber er würde Nicoles Antwort vorerst akzeptieren.

"Ich finde, wir sollten jetzt langsam zurückgehen, Filch wird auf seinem Rundgang bald in den Gängen hier vorbeikommen, und dann müssen wir sehr lange warten, um hier unentdeckt zu unseren Häusern zu kommen." Meinte Ron.

Sie standen auf. "Vorsichtig, bergab ist es gefährlich, wenn die Dächer schon vereist sind –"

Doch es war schon zu spät. Nicole war ausgerutscht. Ron versuchte, sie noch festzuhalten, fiel aber ebenfalls um und beide rutschten das Dach hinab.

Sie konnte sich gerade zurückhalten zu schreien, denn so hätte Filch sie beide sicher bemerkt und Ron wollte sie nicht unbedingt in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

"_Halt_" flüsterte sie leise so das Ron sie nicht hörte und zwei Meter vor dem Ende des Daches blieben sie liegen.

Ron lag auf ihr und fing an zu lachen. "Puh, da haben wir noch mal Glück gehabt, was." Sagte er ganz außer Atem.

Nicole lächelte schwach: "Ja, das haben wir."

Ron beugte sich etwas tiefer: "Stimmt" flüsterte er.

Jetzt berührten sich schon fast ihre Lippen und beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Sie leckte kurz ihre Lippen.

Ron fuhr ihr langsam durchs Haar. Nicole hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest.

Er senkte seinen Kopf noch tiefer und küsste sie. So verharrten sie einige Augenblicke. Als er den Kuss löste, sah er Schrecken in ihren Augen.

"Ron... ich kann das nicht..." flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Warum nicht?"

"Es würde dir nur Schmerzen bereiten, mit mir zusammen zu sein... schon allein die Differenzen zwischen unseren Häusern und..."

Ron ließ sie los und stand auf: "Ich verstehe schon... es hat doch gar nichts mit dem ganzen Gryffindor/Slytherin Ding zu tun. Du glaubst, ich kann dir nichts bieten."

"Ron, das ist es nicht..."

"Ist schon Ok.." Damit drehte sich Ron weg und war im nächsten Fenster verschwunden um sich zu seinem Haus aufzumachen.

Nicole wartete noch einen Moment und machte sich dann auf zu den Gewölben.

In ihrem Schlafsaal ließ sie sich erschöpft bäuchlings in ihr Bett fallen. Sie konnte das leise Atmen ihrer Zimmergenossinnen Pansy und Millicent hören und begann, sich langsam zu entspannen.

Plötzlich hörte sie nichts mehr. Sie schrak auf und hörte plötzlich eine Stimme sagen:

"Guten Abend, Nicole, wo warst du denn so lange? Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

* * *

A/N: Bleibt dran. 


	9. Pantera

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling, auch wenn ich gerne so viel Geld hätte wie sie.

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 9 – Pantera  
(inspired by Tomte)

Es war inzwischen drei Wochen her, seitdem hatte Harry erfolgreich vermieden, Millicent Bulstrode außerhalb ihres Zaubertränke Unterrichts zu begegnen.

Während dieser Unterrichtsstunden hatte keiner den anderen auch nur eines Blicks gewürdigt.

Treffen zwischen ihm/Colin und ihr/Luna hatte er ebenfalls entkommen können, indem er sich mit Colin in der Bibliothek zu Zeiten verabredete, in denen er sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich nicht begegnen würden. (bevorzugt dann, wenn Luna Hellsehen hatte oder generell donnerstags, wenn die neue Ausgabe des "Quibbler" erschien)

Einmal waren er, Ron und Hermine am Gang Millicent und Pansy begegnet.

Millicent hatte ihre Freundin schnell am Arm gepackt und war mit gesenktem Kopf und schnellem Schritt davon gestürzt.

Das war Hermine und Ron aufgefallen, doch Harry gab vor er wüsste von nichts.

Damit schien Ron zufrieden zu sein.

Doch noch am selben Abend setzte sich Hermine in den Armsessel gegenüber Harry im Aufenthaltsraum des Gryffindor-Turms, sprach einen Stille-Zauberspruch um sie herum und fragte:

"Ok Harry was ist wirklich los? Hast du Bulstrode etwas getan? Nicht dass sie mir leid tun würde, aber.."

Und da Harry das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, musste er Hermine die ganze Geschichte erzählen.

Sie nahm es relativ gelassen, vor allem weil ihr Freund Victor aus der Zauberschule Durmstrang kam, die nachweislich nur Schüler annahm, die der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin geschickt hätte.

Er bat sie nur, es nicht Ron zu erzählen, der bei dem Gedanken, sein bester Freund hätte sich mit dem Feind verbündet, schon ausrasten würde.

Harry konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Ron gerade mit dem selben Problem zu kämpfen hatte.

Doch dieser wollte sich nicht mal Hermine anvertrauen.

* * *

Nun waren es nur noch 4 Tage bis zum großen Fest und es begann langsam, hektisch zu werden, in Hogwarts. Die, die noch keine Verabredung hatten, mussten sich nun beeilen, wollten sie nicht am 31. Oktober ohne Begleitung dastehen.

Harry hatte sich, wie schon beim Yule Ball im 4. Jahr bis jetzt keine Gedanken gemacht, wen er gerne als Begleitung hätte.

Er dachte zuerst, es wäre eine blöde Idee, Lavender Brown zu fragen, da diese bestimmt schon eine Begleitung hatte, er tat es trotzdem.

"Ach, Harry, ich habe die letzten drei Wochen darauf GEWARTET, dass du mich endlich fragst! Fünf Jungs haben mich bis jetzt gebeten, doch für dich habe ich nein gesagt!"

Lavender war eine strahlende Schönheit, auch wenn sie sonst nicht unbedingt durch ihre Klugheit bestach. Ihr bestes Fach war Zauberei, als Hobbies gab sie Shoppen und Make-up an und sie war in der Schule am meisten für ihre Oberweite bekannt. Sie war im Moment so ziemlich das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule.

"Gut, dann erwarte ich dich um 20 Uhr vor der großen Halle, Ok?" fragte Harry.

"Ok, aber sag mir vorher, welche Galarobe du anziehst, damit ich eine zu dir passende für mich finde" Mit diesen Worten hopste sie davon.

Harry drehte sich um, um den entgegengesetzten Weg zu nehmen und starrte plötzlich in das Gesicht von Millicent Bulstrode.

Vor Wut schäumend, mit zusammengekniffenen tränengefüllten Augen sah sie ihn an.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf als sie sagte: "Du Arsch, und ich dachte immer Gryffindors seien Männer der Ehre!"

Sie holte aus und versetzte Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dann ging sie davon und ließ einen vom blitz getroffenen Harry Potter zurück.

* * *

Die vergangene Woche war für Ron ziemlich hart gewesen.

Inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr sicher, wie es um seine Gefühle für Nicole stand. einerseits war sie mit Malfoy jr. zum Samhain Fest verabredet, andererseits hatte sie Ron geküsst, wiederum schien es, dass ihr Klassenkamerad Vincent Crabbe sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte.

Er beschloss, diese eine bestimmte Begegnung am Schuldach aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen.

Ron war gerade am Weg von Verwandlungen zurück zum Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum, als er plötzlich laute Stimmen aus einem offenen Klassenraum hörte.

Vorsichtig und mit einer Spur voyeuristischer Routine (als Drittklässler hatte er sich unbedingt eingebildet, Angelina Thompson in der Quidditch Umkleide bespannen zu müssen) schlich er sich heran.

"... du bildest dir wohl etwas auf deine Herkunft ein!"

"Vincent, beruhige dich, ich bilde mir auf nichts etwas ein, und schon gar nicht auf meine Familie!"

"Meine Eltern haben auch hohe Positionen im Zaubereiministerium!"

"Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich habe Draco schon vor einem Monat zugesagt."

"Du kannst doch absagen, geh mit mir auf das Fest."

"Ich hab dir schon gesagt es geht n-... Vincent? Lass mich los!"

"Nicole, ich liebe dich!"

"Vincent, du sollst mich loslassen... ich will dir nicht wehtun... LASS LOS"

Man hörte ein lautes Rumpeln.

Allein der Name "Nicole" hatte bei Ron die Alarmglocken läuten lassen. Er stürmte in den Klassenraum.

Dort lag Nicole am Boden. Crabbe war über sie gebeugt und nagelte sie mit beiden Händen fest.

"Verschwinde von hier, perverses Schwein!"

Ron hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand und hatte ihn auf Crabbe's Kopf gerichtet.

Crabbe hatte den Ausdruck eines Kindes das beim Keksnaschen erwischt wird im Gesicht. Ohne ein Wort stürzte er, halb auf allen Vieren wie ein verscheuchtes Tier aus dem Raum.

"Alles ok, Nicole?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf, einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. "Ein paar blaue Flecken am Rücken und Quetschungen am Handgelenk, nichts schlimmes."

Ron sah sie etwas erstaunt an, "Ich hätte jetzt nicht erwartet, von einem Mädchen, das beinahe vergewaltigt worden wäre, zu hören, wie es ihr körperlich geht... ich meinte eher, wie du dich FÜHLST..."

"Eigentlich gut."

"Mädchen, du bist manchmal echt verrückt," er lächelte sie an und half ihr, aufzustehen.

"Ach ja, Nicole, wir sollten uns langsam wieder um unsere Vogelgifte kümmern. In der Bibliothek morgen Nachmittag?"

"Ist ok, bis morgen."

* * *

A/N: Crabbe und Nicole hätte eigentlich ein größeres Thema werden sollen, aber ich mag ihn nicht und ich werde es fürs erste bei diesem "Infight" bleiben lassen. Stay tuned! Plz R&R 


	10. I'd rather Dance with You

Disclaimer: Ich besitze Harry Potter nicht und werde es leider nie tun, außer J.K. Rowling erwähnt mich in ihrem Testament.

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 10 – I'd rather dance with you  
(inspired by Kings of Convenience)

Der langerwartete 31. Oktober war endlich gekommen. Überall liefen aufgeregte Drittklässler durch die Gegend und versuchte noch jemand zu finden mit dem sie auf den Ball gehen konnten.

Ron hatte letztendlich doch noch eine Begleitung gefunden, nachdem die Zwillinge Parvati und Padma Patil ein Zwillingspaar aus der Dritten Klasse gefunden hatten.

Es war ein Hufflepuffmädchen aus dem 4. Jahr, die Ron schon öfters einen Liebesbrief geschrieben hatte.

Ihr Name war Heidrun Farmer und war eine Muggelgeborene mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen.

_Was mache ich mir vor, sie sieht aus wie eine farbintensivere Nicole. _dachte Ron etwas bitter.

Faktum war, sie konnte er haben, Nicole nicht.

Ginny Weasley war mit Justin Finch-Fletchey verabredet, mit dem sie seit ihrem 5. Jahr offiziell zusammen war.

Hermine Granger hatte Victor Krum schon am Vortag in Hogwarts empfangen, und es machte inzwischen schon in der Schule die Runde, dass sich die Schulsprecherin gestern sehr lange in seinen Quartieren aufgehalten hatte.

Luna und Colin waren letztendlich auch verabredet. Colin hatte sich nicht direkt getraut, sie zu fragen. Er hatte eine Anzeige in den "Quibbler" gesetzt: "m, 16 J., fotografiebegeistert sucht Hexe, 16 J. mit dem Sinn für das Außergewöhnliche"

Und Luna hatte geantwortet.

Harry und Lavender trafen sich um Punkt acht vor der großen Halle, Harry hatte eine dunkelblaue Robe an und Lavender eine hellblaue mit dunkelblauen Bändern und Abnähern, die wirklich perfekt zu Harrys passte.

Als das normale Halloweenfest vorüber war und die jüngeren Schüler gegangen waren, verwandelte sich die große Halle in einen grandiosen Ballsaal.

Überall befanden sich Kürbisse die mit orangefarbenen und schwarzen Kerzen und Buchsbaum verziert waren, alle Mädchen trugen Kränze aus Buchsbaum auf den Köpfen.

Es waren nicht mehr so viel Kerzen wie sonst, die die Halle erleuchteten und so war alles in ein leichtes, romantisches Dämmerlicht getaucht.

Die Musik kam von den Inferno Sisters, einer in der Zauberwelt momentan total angesagten vierköpfigen Frauengruppierung, sowie von Seiji Ozawa persönlich, der auch unter Muggeln sehr bekannt war. (daran merkte man wieder, dass Muggel die Zauberwelt zwar wahrnahmen, jedoch ignorierten, denn wie ein normaler Muggel sah Herr Ozawa nie aus)

Ron tanzte einige Lieder mit Heidrun, bis er sich zu Harry gesellte und dankbar das Butterbier annahm, das er ihm reichte.

"Hast du schon genug Harry?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, Lavender war eine Idee... eigentlich hätte ich jemand anders fragen sollen..."

"Und hat dieser jemand einen Namen?"

"Kennst du nicht, Ron."

"Harry, ich kenne jeden verdammten Schüler dieser Schule, ich bin Vertrauensschüler!"

Harry musste lachen. "Du redest wie Percy"

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab Harry, ich-"

"Nun, Mr. Potter," hörten sie plötzlich Lucius Malfoys Stimme hinter ihnen. "So gut aufgelegt? Bei all dieser Gefahr, der sie permanent ausgesetzt sind bleiben sie doch immer noch fröhlich, das freut mich..."

Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, mischte sich Remus Lupin ein. "Lucius, ich habe dich schon gesucht, Dumbledore wünscht dich zu sprechen. Er möchte dir seinen neuesten Witz erzählen, du wirst ihn lieben!" Und schob Malfoy weg.

"Alles in Ordnung, Kinder?" wollte er wissen. Die beiden nickten. "Wenn Luzi euch ärgert, dann ruft nur nach mir."

Dann folgte er Malfoy sr.

Plötzlich stand Millicent vor Harry. "Möchtest du... vielleicht... mitmirtanzen?" fragte sie scheu. Harry lächelte sie selig an und folgte ihr auf die Tanzfläche.

Ran hatte die ganze Sache gar nicht bemerkt, er suchte die Halle nach Nicole ab.

Dann sah er sie.

_Sie ist noch schöner als sonst._

Nicole trug eine cremefarbene Robe mit kleinen aufgenähten weißen Perlenblüten und ihre Ärmel waren ab dem Handgelenk bis über die Fingerspitzen mit weißer Spitze verlängert.

In dem Moment sah sie zu Ron hinüber, zwinkerte und deutete ihm, sie würden sich draußen treffen.


	11. A Journey to a Star

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Hangin' by a Moment  
**Kapitel 11 – A Journey to a Star  
(inspired by Lemongrass)

Während Justin mit einem Ravenclaw Mädchen aus seiner Schulstufe tanzte, unterhielt sich Ginny mit ihrem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor.

"Und? Wie sieht es mit euren DA Treffen aus, Ginny?"

In Hogwarts gab es eine kleine stetig wachsende Gruppe an Schülern, die sich vor zwei Jahren, als Dolores Umbridge VGDK – Professorin war, zusammengefunden hatte um heimlich Verteidigung als Vorbereitung gegen eine mögliche Attacke von Dementoren oder Todessern abzuwenden – Dumbledores Armee.

"Wir haben noch etwas abgewartet, da Marietta Edgecombe letztes Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen hat. Wir dachten, da dieses Jahr wieder ein Inspektor in Hogwarts ist, hat sie vielleicht etwas gesagt. Letztes Jahr war sie ruhig, aber das Zaubereiministerium scheint zu warten, dass sie endlich etwas finden."

Die DA war letztes Jahr vollwertig in den Orden des Phönix integriert worden, allerdings hatten die Jugendlichen von den Identitäten der Mitglieder keine Ahnung.

"Gut, wenn ihr mit dem Training beginnt, sag es mir bitte, ich möchte Hermine den Schlüssel zu meiner privaten Bibliothek geben, dort habe ich einige brauchbare Bücher für euch."

"Ok, ich werde es ihnen dann sagen, wir streben Ende nächster Woche als ersten Termin an..."

"Ach ja, das ist aber ein SEHR hübscher Ring den du da hast Ginny!" sagte er lächelnd und hob dabei eine Augenbraue.

Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an: "Nicht wahr?"

Ron und Nicole trafen sich vor der großen Halle.

"Wollen wir nicht wo hingehen, wo uns keiner sieht?" fragte Ron. Sie nickte und deutete auf einen kleinen Klassenraum am Ende des Ganges.

Kaum waren sie drinnen, verschloss Ron die Tür mit einem Sperrzauber. Nicole drehte sich zu ihm um, umarmte und küsste ihn.

Es war zwar stockdunkel, aber sie führte ihn zielsicher zu einem Tisch und er setzte sich ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, so dass ihre Köpfe jetzt auf gleicher Höhe waren.

"Ich dachte du 'kannst' das nicht machen" fragte Ron und sah sie mit belustigten, großen grünen Augen an. Sie glänzten im Licht des Mondes, das durch ein Fenster fiel.

Sie lächelte zurück und sagte: "Jetzt und hier hat nichts mit dem Leben außerhalb dieser vier Wände zu tun" Und küsste ihn wieder.

Sie küssten sich für ein paar Minuten und liebkosten und umarmten sich währenddessen.

Nicole ließ ihre rechte Hand langsam in seinen Schritt gleiten. Zuerst streichelte sie ihn nur, dann begann sie, unter seine Robe zu fahren und seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

Ron öffnete langsam ihre Robe und zog sie ihr über den Kopf. Da waren sie. Ihre Brüste waren nicht Lavenders DD, trotzdem nicht zu klein und wunderschön geformt wie er feststellen musste, nachdem er sie auch ihres BHs entledigt hatte.

Er atmete schwer als sie begann, seinen Penis zu massieren. Ron fasste mit der linken Hand Nicoles rechte Brust, mit der rechten stützte er ihren Nacken und begann, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, was sie mit einem leichten Stöhnen erwiderte.

Langsam führte er Nicoles Kopf hinunter zu seinen Schenkeln und atmete schneller und genoss, als sie ihn mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge umspielte.

Nach dem ersten mal zog er sie hoch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich bevor er zwischen ihre nackten Beine fuhr und mit seinem Finger in sie eindrang.

Es freute ihn, dass es ihr zu gefallen schien, denn sie klammerte sich dabei fest an seine Schultern.

Er nahm noch einen Finger dazu und fuhr fort.

Nicole fing an, leise zu stöhnen und setzte sich auf Rons Schoß...

"Draco, wo ist denn deine ...nette ...Begleitung?" wollte sein Vater von ihm wissen.

"Sie sagte mir, ich solle hier noch Spaß haben, sie wäre müde und ginge zu Bett"

"Ach... so... nun, dann amüsiere dich schön mein Sohn"

Mit diesen Worten, verließ ihn sein Vater.

Lucius Malfoy ging durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller.

Er wusste genau sein Ziel. Die Schlafsäle von Slytherin.

Ja, auch er würde sich heute nacht gut amüsieren.


End file.
